


Two Pieces

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: Origins Abound [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, Canon With Depth, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kind Warden, Slow Burn, Warrior Warden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Couslands are known far and wide as the most benevolent of the nobles and the youngest, Fiona, is working her way toward taking over, ready to be the kind of person her father knows she can be. But what happens when everything she has ever known is stolen from her and she is forced to make the tough decisions to save Ferelden, when everyone turns on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Noble Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting a series about the Origins, getting in depth and looking at the stories from different views. As I go through them, they will get gradually more corrupt and go through all the romances and such, though they are all pretty dark at times.
> 
> For example, this Warden is rather goofy and ends up with Alistair.
> 
> I'm not sure how well received this will be so please tell me what you think! I absolutely love feedback and it gives me a reason to write!
> 
> If it is liked enough, I may start polls for the readers to vote on how the stories turn out, like letting you all make the big plot choices and seeing how I can write around them. That sounds tough. I want to do it. 
> 
> This has not been proofread by anyone but me.

The Couslands of Highever had always been well respected among the citizens of Ferelden. Rouges and thieves made sure to avoid them while other nobles prayed to the Maker himself to be on the Teryn’s good side.

Though Teryn Bryce Cousland was known far and wide as a fearsome warrior, all the way from Orzammar to Orlais, he was entirely different within the walls of Castle Cousland. Namely, with his young daughter.

Many would assume that the Teryn would be making war plans to keep out invading Orlesians, even though the war had ended 15 years ago, or out discussing political plans with other nobles. But, instead, he was running through the halls of the castle, a 9 year old ball of energy on his back.

He stopped occasionally, bucking up and releasing a loud roar, waiting for the little girl to direct him with her small wooden sword. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her dress flying behind her as he continued onward.

They both stopped suddenly, sobering up when they stopped outside the main hall, a stern looking woman glaring at them, arms crossed.

The girl immediately fell from her father’s arms, averting her gaze.

“Honey…” He started, but the woman cut him off.

“Don’t you _honey_ me!” They both cringed. “Arl Howe and his children are waiting for you, I have no idea where Fergus is, and that dog has got Nan running around the castle!”

“Fergus is with his friend, Oriana,” Bryce interjected, trying to calm her, if only a bit.

It seemed to work, as she sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. They all knew of the eldest’s infatuation with the Antivan and his sister had gone so far as to bet with the nursemaids that the two be in an arranged marriage within the next few years. The nursemaids assumed that the Teryna would choose someone of higher power to marry her son, but her daughter knew that she wanted them to be happy with their spouse, as long as their spouse was _somewhat_ of a noble. And being the daughter of a rich trader worked for Eleanor.

While Bryce continued to try to calm his wife down, their daughter slowly snuck away, never taking her eyes off her mother. Until a loud crash was heard, followed by squeaky bark and a woman yelling.

“ ** _Fiona!_** ” She smiled sheepishly as her tiny wardog puppy ran to her, a mud covered old woman chasing after.

“Hello, Nan…” Fiona’s eyes snapped between her mother and nanny, all eyes narrowed at her, except her father who gave her a sympathetic look, but didn’t dare stand between them, and her Mabari puppy, Rabbit, who was hiding behind her. Though he was only a few months old, he was already up above her knee in height.

Nan and Eleanor both opened their mouths, prepared to tell Fiona off for shirking her responsibilities, when another crash was heard around the corner and a lanky teenager fell out of the closet, a young girl tumbling after.

Rabbit barked happily and ran to them, jumping on the eldest Cousland’s chest, licking his face while he lie on the ground, swatting at him with his arms.

The girl with him, Fiona recognized as Oriana, stood up and squeaked, eyes darting between those whose eyes were on them. The noise alerted Fergus, who finally pushed the Mabari away, and he stood swiftly.

“O-oh! Mother! Nan! Father!” Fiona didn’t mind that he didn’t notice her. He had much more pressing matters to deal with. “We were just, um, making sure the servants were readily supplied!”

Anyone could notice their ruffled silk, hair astray, his hand reaching behind to rub his neck, their ears a deep pink. Oriana giggled warily before curtsying and briskly walking to the nearest door, hiding herself in the nearby library.

They could all tell that Nan was about to go off on a lecture, the children and their father all bracing themselves, but Eleanor just sighed in resignation and went to grab her son by his collar, dragging him over to his sister.

“Just… get in there and try to be… presentable.”

The children nodded fervently, their hands clasped behind their backs, waiting while their mother told Nan to go off and get washed up. Though Nan looked displeased that she wouldn’t be able to scold them, she did as she was asked.

Once the Couslands were all settled, the doors opened and they all entered, stopping in front of Arl Howe and his children who were waiting in front of the fire. The Howe children were lined up by age, Delilah in between her two brothers, their father behind them.

Fiona heard her father greet Howe in a friendly manner before she lost interest in anything they were saying. She glanced between the children instead.

Nathaniel, Howe’s eldest, had a calculating look in his eye as he scrutinized the hall, listening intently to their fathers. Everyone knew that he was intended to take his father’s place as Arl of Amaranthine and, at 15 years of age, he was already being groomed to surpass the Arl.

The same could not be said for Fergus. Though he tried to pay attention in his lessons and watch his father when he had to,he didn’t have a talent for it. His mother was rightfully worried about how he would lead Highever once they passed on. No one knew how Bryce was so calm about it though.

A nudge to her arm knocked her out of her thoughts of the future and Fiona sent a confusing glance at her brother. Fergus darted his eyes between his sister and father. Only then did she notice that the room was looking at her. Eleanor had a stern look but the rest of the room held an amused look in their gazes. Even the guards.

“I’m sorry, Father. Could you repeat that?” Her face reddened and she stood a little straighter as her father fought to hide a smirk.

“Arl Howe and I were discussing your interest in combat. “ Her face flushed deeper, a nervous smile appearing on her face.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” The Arl had a light tone “perhaps, once Fergus takes over as head of the Couslands, you will be able to lead his army.”

Fiona couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out, her hand going to cover a snort.

“Perhaps, Arl, although I don’t think mother would like that.”

“Oh, I’m not quite sure about that, pup.” Bryce gave his wife a playful look. “Your mother was quite the battle maiden in her day.”

A tiny grin showed on her face as she replied “In my day? You talk as if I’m an old maid, soon to die of age any day now.” She looked to her snickering daughter, her own smile growing. “If my daughter so desires to lead her brother’s armies, then she may do so. Though she will have much training before that time.”

“Then Ferelden will always have someone to defend it.” Bryce added, looking prouder than any had ever seen.

Howe supplied “And let us hope it will always be a Cousland.”


	2. Don't Piss Off the Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of the knights left behind while Fergus and Bryce head off to battle, Ser Gilmore finds Fiona Cousland to see if the rumors of the Grey Wardens are true. And to keep the cook from blowing up in anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! I've changed a few things.
> 
> So every chapter is going to change POV's, to see how the Warden's decisions and events affect others
> 
> Also, I was writing most of this from memory until I realized that the game was next to my Xbox... so it's more accurate now! 
> 
> *!We're getting into the plot now! Yay*
> 
> Read and Review :)

The library was generally the quietest room in the castle, even with the lessons and children being there. The old man droned on about Cousland history and the children pretended to listen.

Everyone knew that was why Fiona could usually be found there, flipping through books in the corner. Which was why Ser Gilmore went to search for her there.

It wasn’t that far from the kitchen, where Nan and the Teryna had cornered him into fetching the Cousland. Rabbit had raided the larder for the umpteenth time and Nan was having none of that.

The knight’s face had brightened when he spotted her discussing the Arl Howe with some children and their tutor, Aldous.

He stopped in the doorway to watch her. Fiona’s brunette curls were flowing around her face, stopping just below her silk-clad shoulders. Her usual piercing green eyes were softer in the presence of her people. Whenever they conversed or sparred, Ser Gilmore felt as if it was with a stunning, sturdy tree rather than a young twenty four year old woman. How such beauty could hide such fierceness, he would never know.

Fiona glanced up and smiled, bidding the children farewell before going up to him.

“Ser Gilmore, what a pleasant surprise,” her smile widened. Though they were friends, they abstained from addressing each other informally when anyone except the other Couslands were around.

“My lady, I have been looking for you.” She cocked her head to the side. “I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar again.”

She groaned. “Nan is probably **pissed**.”

Chuckling lightly, he replied “Quite. Your mother has sent me to fetch you so you can get him out. He won’t listen to anyone but his mistress, lest they risk having their arm bitten off.”

Rubbing her eyes in frustration, Fiona nodded and went to the door, after waving to the children and Aldous.

As they walked, Ser Glimore recalled something that he had heard earlier from some of the older knights.

“Um, Lady Cousland?”

“Hm?” He watched her glittering eyes as she turned toward him, knowing that he had pulled her from her thoughts.

“Is it… Is it true? That there’s a Grey Warden? Here? ”

Her smile faltered a bit, but it returned just as quickly. He must have imagined it.

“Yes. I met him when I was in the meeting with my father. His name is Duncan and he came looking for new recruits.” She gave him a sly look. “Your name may have come up.”

He stopped. “Really?” He knew the hope in his voice was transparent and pathetic, but he had wanted to be a legendary Grey Warden all his life.

“Father mentioned you to him a while back, and Duncan asked if I thought you would do well, since you are by my side often.”

“And…?” She smiled softly.

“You should be expecting a visit from the Grey Wardens soon.”

Without thinking, Ser Gilmore reached out and crushed her to him. Fiona sucked in a breath against his armor, her hands grabbing his back.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he pushed her away, bowing his head.

“M-my lady! I apologize for such informality!” His eyes darted around the hall, hoping that no one had seen.

Holding back a giggle, she grabbed his hand, squeezing gently before dragging him in the direction of the kitchens.

Ears reddening, he glanced up to watch her hair fly behind her as she pulled him. Her other hand held up her skirt as they moved, and it was then that he wondered why she wasn’t in her armor. She was normally practicing  with her sword this time of day.

He supposed she must’ve been busy making preparations, as she would be in charge when her father and brother left for battle. He was certain that she was scared out of her wits about it, though she was very good at hiding it.

All of Highever knew that she was the favorite to rule, though she would never get that chance. Even Fergus was disappointed at that.

The knight remembered how Fiona had flown through her lessons and training, where Fergus had lagged. She had finished two years before her brother, even though he had started four years before she had.

Whenever he worked at some part of Teryn Bryce’s job, Fergus didn’t wait long before going to his sister for help. Their father found it amusing.

They both stopped abruptly, the door to the kitchen in front of them. Faint barking could be heard from beyond it.

Grimacing, Fiona pushed the door open, finding Nan wagging her finger at some elves, her brow furrowed, curses flying from her mouth at the servant and the growling Mabari who was still digging through the larder.

When the Cook’s eyes flashed to them, they froze, eyes widening in fear. No darkspawn, bandit, or warrior could send a chill down their spines quite like Nan.

“There you are, girl!” Her hand shot out and grabbed Fiona’s elbow, dragging the wincing noble farther into the kitchen. “Get that bloody **mutt** out of here!” As Ser Gilmore followed, she rounded on him. “And what took you so long?”

“I-I’m sorry, good woman,” his head ducked down as he shuffled toward the larder, the elves giving him sympathetic looks.

Sighing, she threw Fiona toward him, Ser Gilmore barely stopping her face from colliding with his armor.

Nan crossed her arms, staring sternly at them until they entered. He heard her muttering angrily as she turned away, shooing at the servants.

The two found her Mabari sniffing around the room, bags and food strewn everywhere. Once he spotted them, he neared his mistress, his small tail wagging rapidly as he barked excitedly at her.

He saw her finger lift and readied for a scold, but instead heard “Are you trying to tell me something?”

Ser Gilmore looked closer at him, watching the dog jump and seemingly nod.

“It does seem so… Wait, do you hear that?”

High pitched squeaks and scuffling could be heard from the wall and they turned just in time to see a small horde of rather giant rats rush forth.

A startled gasp sounded from his throat as he stumbled back, reaching for his sword, only to find it gone. Glancing up, he saw Fiona wielding it in her hand, bringing it down on rat after rat, her dog gripping them between his teeth and shaking the daylights out of them, crushing their bodies with his solid maw.

He watched in somewhat awe as they swiftly eliminated the rodents, the lady sheepishly giving him his sword back, covered in rat blood.

“It seems he wasn’t raiding the larder at all. Just chasing rats through their holes,” He supplied, Rabbit barking in agreement. “Kocari Wilds rats, at that. Best not to tell Nan… Although she might notice the rat remains.” The three of them glanced around the chaotic larder, blood and food everywhere.

“I might just wait until I’m on the other side of the castle for her to figure it out.”

They both grinned.

Opening the door, they found Nan waiting close by, her stern look not having wavered from when they first entered.

“There he is, brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!”

Rabbit scratched at the ground a bit, avoiding looking at the woman.

“He’s not that bad, Nan. He’s just… a dog being a dog.” Fiona tried to give a winning smile but Nan was having none of that, calling him a free thief.

“Ah! Rats!” One of the elves shouted, looking into the larder.

“It looks like the dog killed them.”

“Probably let them in here in the first place… Oh, well,” She begrudgingly pulled out treat and tossed it to the dog, who lapped it up happily.

The noble, Mabari, and Knight all exited the room quickly, Nan going on about how they have much to do before Fiona takes over.

“Well, my lady, I think it’s time I take my leave, as we both have much to do. I hope to see you before I leave, if the Grey Warden recruits me as you predict. Though, if I may, why does the Grey Warden not recruit you?”

She gave as sad smile.

“I do not think he would choose me, even if he dared risk my father’s wrath by invoking the Right of Inscription.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short, miss. You are easily the equal of any man, on the field or off, and you surpass me greatly. I’m sure your time for battle will come.”

 


End file.
